happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 18: The recital
One week later... Katniss: Hey Gloria. Gloria: Hi Katniss. Gloria greeted her friend with a hug. Katniss: So, are you coming to my piano recital today? Gloria: Of course, why wouldn't I. Of course there's something I need to do beforehand. Katniss: What are you doing. Gloria: Oh, it's nothing important. I just need to be there now. See ya. Katniss: But Gloria. Gloria: Yeah. Katniss: You are coming, right. Gloria: I promise. And with that, Gloria grabbed a dark hood and left for her secret business. As curious as she was, Katniss had no time to think about what Gloria was doing. She could always ask her after the recital. But now she had to get ready for the show. Elsewhere, Mumble walked round a large alley joined by Johnny, Barry, Fantine and Chrysta. Mumble was thinking to himself about what Johnny had said to him the day before. Johnny told him that he came from a Mafia-like family of crime, which explained his hatred of rival crime boss Andrew Moriarty. Mumble had also learnt that there were many other crime gangs in Emperor Land, each led by an animal of a different species. When suddenly, Moriarty and Sullivan, joined by three other penguins, flew in riding their pet Skuas, and, spotting Johnny and Mumble, began circling the group, before landing and dismounting their rides. Moriarty: Well, well, well. Johnny Pitt and Mumble Happy Feet. Out for a stroll with your fellow freaks, I see. Johnny: Back off, Moriarty. Moriarty: It's come to my attention that, ha ha, you got the top of the class in singing, eh Johnny boy. hm hmm, the old Sally Maclennanne treatment, was it. Johnny: I've had enough of you, Moriarty. This is gonna end right here, right now. Let's dance, fish-kisser. Moriarty: Oh, you want to dance, Johnny. Cause I'm about to cut a rug. As Moriarty took a sword made of ice out of a scabbard, Johnny unsheathed a long pipe that came from beyond the land of the elephant seals. As Mumble watched, he saw that Barry was now holding an ice carved trident, with Fantine armed with a curved shard of ice. Even Chrysta had two small penknives in her hands. Unarmed, Mumble quickly grabbed a small icicle that was on the floor. Johnny held his pipe in both hands and looked eye-to-eye with Moriarty, as his minions took out their respective weapons. Johnny: Come get some, punks. Moriarty: Alright. Let's do this thing! However, before they could fight, a voice said "WAIT!" which belonged to a stout Maverick penguin with a long icicle in his left flipper, accompanied by his team. Zach Galifianakis: It wouldn't be a battle without Hobo Joe Garner of the Garner drug-trade business. Tonight's dealer of the day is me, decapitating common conman Johnny Pitt! Johnny: Ha ha, we're not scared of you, Garner. You guys couldn't sell substances if your life depended on it. Zach Galifianakis: That may be true, but my friends and I ain't leaving here without blood on our flippers. Right team! Garner's minions: YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Suddenly, another team arrived, led by a tall Adelie penguin with a cigarette in his beak. Liev Schrieber: Not so fast, you cheapskates! Creed's loan sharks are here to come whack some schmucks, led by me, Victor Creed. No hidden fees, NO MERCY! Creed's minions: KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! Another team was soon to arrive at the scene, this time led by a female chinstrap penguin about a head shorter than Fantine. Kristen Bell: Hasta labesta, mother-fishers! save some room in this fight for Marshall's Mafia Trading Merchants, with me, Anna Marshall. Liev Schrieber: Marshall's Mafia Trading Merchants are just a bunch of slimy, greedy conmen! Kristen Bell: And feel free to check out our weekly newspaper. Tomorrow's headline: "The ocean runs red...with the blood of Johnny Pitt!". Kristen Bell & Marshall's minions: RRRAAAGGGHHH! It was then that, not a team, but a single penguin wearing a dark cloak, before pulling down her hood, revealing her identity. Gloria: You guys got room in this fight for a beautiful young penguin like me? Mumble: Gloria? What are you doing here? Chrysta: Get lost, Gloria! You have no reason to be here! Gloria: See, that's the thing, Caroline. Chrysta: It's Chrysta! Gloria: I've come here for one reason and one reason only. I take part in this fight, I get the fox's head! Chrysta: Oh, I'd like to see you try! Gloria: Good, because since Katniss' recital is in 25 minutes, I might as well enjoy separating your spine from your carcass! It was then that Johnny walked to the centre of the circle of armies, preparing to give a pre-battle speech. Johnny: Alright! Listen up you blokes! Now, I'm not going to sugar-coat this. From this point, there is no return. Some of us may die, some heavily disfigured, and in some cases, lasting friendships could be made! Now, I just want to lay down some ground rules. rule number one, nobody touches Mumble's hair. Mumble: What! Kristen Bell: If that fluffy one over there is Mumble then I agree with that rule. That haircut is cool. Mumble: Well, thanks, I guess. You know, it's just my feathers, just grown them out and yeah, you know, but anyway, back to business. Johnny: Okay, so, that's it for rules. So let's do this! When Johnny returned to the group, the armies sharpened their weapons and prepared for battle. Mumble looked at the weapon that Barry was holding. Mumble: Hey Barry, where did you get a trident? Barry: I don't know. Johnny looked at the other teams and rose his weapon into the air, as did the other leaders. Zach Galifianakis: ONWARD! Liev Schrieber: FORWARD! Kristen Bell: TO BATTLE! Johnny: ANDY! Moriarty: JOHNNY! Chrysta: GLORIA! Gloria: WOLFSWORTH! Meanwhile... Katniss began to play the clear ice piano while the fighting progressed. Coincidentally, Johnny began to sing his usual song while Katniss played the piano, despite her being half a mile away. Johnny's song fitted perfectly for the fighting. Johnny: Don't give us none of your aggravation, We've had it with ya discipline, Oh, Saturday night's alright for fighting, Get a little action in, Get about as oiled as a diesel train, gonna set this dance alight, Cause Saturday night's the night I like, Saturday night's alright. Saturday, Saturday, Ssaattuurrddaayy, Saturday, Saturday, Ssaattuurrddaayy, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright! As Katniss continued to play her piano, she looked around the audience to try and see Gloria. However, being unable to multi-task, she missed a few notes, sweating nervously. Meanwhile, the fighting continued. All over the place there was blood and explosions. Barry was able to impale one of Creed's minions with his trident, while Fantine quickly overpowered Marshall. Johnny and Moriarty dueled fiercely, That was until Johnny poked Moriarty in the eyes, causing him to trip. Johnny: I bet you didn't see that coming! Ha ha! Mumble saw Gloria sneak up on Chrysta from behind, before putting a knife to her throat. Gloria: Now I'll be number one! However, before Gloria could do Chrysta any harm, the latter grabbed her and threw her a hundred yards away. Chrysta: No you won't! When Gloria landed, luckily on some soft snow, she remembered what she was supposed to do that day, and raced to Katniss' recital. Despite her absence, the fighting continued, with Mumble being held by some of Marshall's guards, and saw Marshall with an axe in her flippers. Kristen Bell: For the first time in forever, I sentence you to DEATH! As Marshall readied her weapon to throw at Mumble, Creed shot up from behind her and stabbed her in the shoulder blade with a shard of ice. Marshall fell to the ground, muttering curse words in pain, as Creed readied his shard to strike again. Kristen Bell: Oh, Good Guin. For fish sake, I did not see that coming. Ow, mother-fisher! Liev Schrieber: Time to die, Marshall. Kristen Bell: Wait, what? Liev Schrieber: Say goodbye! Before Creed could deliver a killing blow, Garner arrived and knocked him unconscious with a crowbar. Zach Galifianakis: Goodbye! Just as defeat was all but certain for Mumble and his friends, a flash of sunlight came into the dark alley, and a silhouette was visible in the light. the shadowy stranger threw an icicle at Moriarty, briefly subduing him. The hero stepped out of the light, revealing an unexpected arrival: Winter Barnes. Mumble: WINTER! Winter: Come on. this way, hurry! Mumble and his allies followed their surprise saviour out of the battlefield. Moriarty woke up just in time to see their escape. He shook his fist in anger, cursing Johnny loudly. Moriarty: Don't think you wont pay for this! Damn you, Johnny Pitt! DAMN YOU TO HELL! Meanwhile... Gloria barged through the doors to see Katniss' recital, only to find an empty room, with only the janitor cleaning up. Gloria: Excuse me, sir. I'm here for Katniss' piano recital. Steve Buscemi: Piano recital. Sorry kid, show's over. Ya missed it! Gloria: Are you sure, because, you know, that can't be right. I mean, Katniss is my best friend, I promised her I would be here. I promised! Steve Buscemi: Well, I guess you're one terrible friend! As the janitor left the theatre, he said to Gloria a good piece of advice. Steve Buscemi: Piece of advice, kid. Don't take your friends for granted. It's like money, really. If you spend your friends then soon you won't have any. See you round. And with that, the janitor left the room. Gloria thought to herself. She had been such a terrible friend to Katniss. If only she hadn't tried to kill Chrysta th- then it hit her. This couldn't have been her fault. Chrysta just had to be so perfect, so talented. That's what caused Gloria to miss the show. This was Chrysta's fault. Gloria would get her back for this. For Katniss' sake. She would have her revenge. She screamed in anger at her nemesis. Gloria: CCCCCHHHHHRRRRRYYYYYSSSSSTTTTTAAAAA! Next chapter: Foxopolis Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions